LOTM: Heroes United S6 P12/Transcript
(Rayla and X are seen in the nest together) X: Hm... Rayla: Something up honey? X: Nothing. The heroes have been gone for awhile is all. Rayla: I'm sure they're fine X. X: What is they're not? Rayla: They are. Trust me. X:.... (A knock is then heard) X: Hm? Raynell: *Voice* Mom dad, I'm home! Rayla: *Gasp* Raynell! X: Oh thank goodness! (X and Rayla rush to the door and open. Raynell rushes in and hugs them both) Raynell: MOM! DAD! X: Raynell! Rayla: Hey sweetie! Raynell: I have great news! X: You do? Rayla: What is it? (Raynell looks at the two smiling) Raynell: I have powers! Rayla: Oh you do? Raynell: Yeah! X; Wow! That's great to hear honey! Rayla: Sure is! Raynell: And I got them from you mom! Rayla: Oh rally? Did you get my sonic scream? Raynell: No the other one! Rayla:.... Oh.. X:..... Raynell: What? Is that bad? Rayla: N-No sweetie, its just.... I don't really like to use that power. Raynell: Why not? Rayla: … I... did bad things with it... Raynell: Bad things? Rayla:..... Raynell: So, you don't like it then? Rayla: Oh no no, it's not like that sweetie. Raynell: But... I don't understand. Rayla: Raynell I don't fully understand the power of these eyes myself or how I got them. But I am proud of you that you have a power now. Raynell: You are? Rayla: Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Raynell: Aww mommy! *Hugs Rayla* Rayla: *Pats Raynell's head* Aww. X: I'm proud of you too sweetie. Raynell: Thanks daddy! X: *Smiles* (The two hug more before it cuts to Kyle snuggling up to Emily) Kyle:.... Emily: You okay Kyle? Kyle: Still cold. Emily: Aww. *Hugs Kyle* Don't worry I'll keep you warm. Kyle: Thanks. Erin: Awww! Kyle: *Blushes*...S-Shut up, you got your boyfriend snuggling you too Erin. Erin: So? Kyle:.... You really have no shame. Erin: Maybe! (Jack is seen hugging onto Erin) Jack: D-Don't make fun of him Erin. Erin: Oh I'm not Jackie. Jack: *Moans*... Erin: You okay? Jack: I think I'm getting a cold... Erin: Oh baby... Don't worry. If you are getting sick, I'll take care of you. Jack: T-Thanks... (Jack coughs) Jack: Oh crap, I was right... Erin: Aww... Okay come on, let's get you to bed. (Jack slowly gets up as Erin helps guide him) Erin: Come on. Jack: *Moans* Okay.... Erin: I got you, don't worry. Emily: Isn't that sweet Kyle? Kyle: You don't do that for me... Emily: Well you're not sick are you? Kyle: Not yet, but I might later... Emily: Then I'll be ready. Kyle: Thanks. (Emily smiles before it cuts to Jack lying on his bed) Jack:..... Erin: Comfortable? Jack: I guess... Erin: Good. Cause I want you to stay comfortable. As of right now: I am your nurse. Jack: Heh... At least its a sexy nurse. Erin: Oh you. Jack: *Smiles* (Jack then coughs again) Jack: Dammit... Erin: Right. I should get you some cough medicine for that. And then I think I'll make you a nice hot bowl of chicken soup. Jack: Okay... (Jack coughs) Jack: Go crazy... Erin: Be right back! (Erin leaves the room to go get the stuff she needs. She passes Yang's room to see Ruby in bed) Erin: Huh. Ruby to huh? Yang: Yep. Ruby: *Coughs* Hey Erin... Erin: Hey. Ruby: Guess helping Winter came at a cost huh...? Erin: Seems like it. But it's better than being a frozen statue forever. Yang: True that. But hey, nothing we can't handle. It isn't the first time I've taken care of Ruby while she's sick. Erin: Heh. At least she'll be a good patient. Wonder how Okuyasu is doing? (Okuyasu then walks up) Okuyasu: Someone said my name? Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts